Revival Of A Broken Soul
by Panda Rogue
Summary: For eighteen years he's felt pain. Then while fighting death he meets the butler of the Phantomhive family. After being offered a position and home he finds that his life is better and discovers what it's like to have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: Everything in the story slightly follows the Kuroshitsuji plot, but Ciel is twenty, so Sebastian has not taken his soul like in the manga/anime. So please don't be mad. I just couldn't make a twelve-year-old get laid, it's against my code. Also, Pluto is still alive. I couldn't do a story without that lovable devil-dog.

**Revival Of A Broken Soul**

**Chapter 1**

Screams tore at his throat and echoed painfully in his ears. The agony that clawed through his body was unbearable. The many knife wounds on his body bleed profusely and his vision blurred from loss of blood. It hurt to even move as he was beaten like a disobedient slave. He was being ruthlessly punished for something he didn't do. His punisher?

His own father.

It saddened him to know that his dad hated him so much. But then again, it was probably because he was a reminder of his mother, who had left his father for another man. Unfortunately she had left her three-year-old son with her ex-husband when she left. Apparently she didn't know that her child would suffer for years after the event.

Now at the age of eighteen he was amazed that he was still alive. A broken doll, but alive and well. He still couldn't blame his father or mother though, he was to kind to point a finger at anyone; it just wasn't who he was. Someone could smack him and scold him for how badly their life was but he wouldn't blame that person for causing him pain.

No, he would take the hurt and lock it away.

"_**Papa! Papa! Stop! It hurts!**_" He screamed out pleadingly as he was slammed against a wall, his drunken father's hand was tight around his throat, making it hard to speak.

"You little sonnafabitch! You ruined my life! Just die!" He's father yelled in his face.

And with that he was dragged to an open window and thrown to the pavement four stories below.

He really was broken…

* * *

A shiver ran through his body, awaking him from his slumber. The snow fell gently around him as a cold wind whispered through the alleys of London, England; whispering of the blizzard that was to come that evening. Unluckily for him, he had no protection from the decreasing temperatures. In fact he was amazed he was still alive when he took into consideration that he had been thrown from a fourth story window. He shivered, but stood, he had to find someplace warm to hideaway for the night. Pain erupted in his body and he flinched, but kept moving forward. He had to ignore this pain.

If he wanted to survive any longer he had to survive tonight, so he had to push away the pain and focus on living.

'_Wait_, _when did I care about living?'_

A shadow fell over his from and he looked up to see a tall, lean man wearing the uniform of a butler standing there. He raven black hair was short in the back and slightly longer in the front and his eyes were closed as he smiled kindly at him. But he wasn't sure about this man. He backed up, quickly grabbing a stick on the ground. He held it in his hand like an expert swordsman; he was ready to defend himself. But the man made no move to approach him. Just stood there calmly.

"Hello there, you don't seem to want to die do you?" The dark haired man asked him, the gentle smile still plastered on his face.

Was he mocking him? "Who are you?"

"Just one hell of a butler," the man replied.

He growled at the butler. "Would you like a place to stay?"

His eyes went wide. A place to stay? "What do you mean?"

"Well, since you no longer have a family and still have the will to live I'm sure my master will accept you as a servant. As long as you help protect the master when danger comes along you will have a place in our house."

A home.

A place that he can belong.

A real family.

"Tell me what I have to do."

The man opened his eyes, revealing them to be a bloody red. "This way, sir. By the way, what is your name?"

He thought for a minute. His old name was of no importance since he was disowned and had no family. So he needed a new name. What was it going to be…

"Raine. My name's Raine. If I may ask what your name is?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Together the two walked towards an awaiting carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: I'm thinking about drawing Raine and getting a profile on deviantart. If you think I should send me a message. Thank you.

* * *

**Revival Of A Broken Soul**

**Chapter 2**

The carriage ride seemed to take forever to Raine as he watched the world speed by from the comfort of the padded seat. The sound of the horses' hooves laid out a beat and he hummed. Words formed in his mind and he had the urge to sit atop the carriage. Agilely he crawled out the window and to the roof to sit there cross-legged. Then he began to sing to the rhythm of the hooves:

_I'm covered in dirt in the city I cannot get used to  
I can't laugh the same way  
I walked looking down_

_The people who miss each other walking in a fast pace  
Did your dream come true?  
I'm still struggling_

_Rather than returning to your childhood days  
I want to live the present in a better way  
I was born to be scared_

_Going out to the place where light shines  
And spreading both of your arms out  
I wonder if I can pass that sky? So I thought  
The wings for me to fly, I cannot see them yet  
Since things aren't easy, that's why I can live_

_Just holding up a wet puppy  
I am able to laugh a little  
My tears are starting to fall_

_I want to be loved, I want to be loved, so I kept saying  
You can't just keep demanding_

_When I was a child, there were times  
I hurt my mom badly  
I want to change everything now_

_Going out to the place where light shines  
I held that hand strongly  
That place, that time, like this  
I can change my life  
But I cannot say everything in my heart to you  
Since things aren't easy, that's why I can live_

_Going out to the place where light shines  
I opened up to see the map, but  
I know, you know, that getting lost isn't that bad  
I can change my life  
Stuffing the days that passed  
That is me now  
Since things aren't easy, that's why I can live_

* * *

Sebastian was keeping the two horses in line when he had suddenly heard a singing voice. It was beautiful, better than Grell if he had to say it. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as the new servant sang with so much joy. Maybe Raine would be of more use than the other three.

"I just hope the other idiots didn't destroy the place while I was out," Sebastian mumbled.

The bench trembled slightly as Raine jumped onto it easily without losing his balance, surprising Sebastian slightly. _'This boy is incredibly graceful.'_ He watched from the corner of his eye as Raine stood on the bench, taking in the scenery of the forests around him. Joy radiated off the boy as he ducked to avoid a low-hanging branch to go into a crouch. He chuckled; this boy was so cat-like in his movements.

"You'll see the Phantomhive mansion when we get around this bend."

The boy looked at him, his one hazel-teal eye shining, the other hidden by his dark brown hair. Finally they rounded the bend and the boy went deathly silent at the sight of the grand mansion.

'_Good, they didn't destroy it. They're probably on young master's last nerve though.'_ He thought with a smile and a soft chuckle.

It was so cute when his young master was annoyed.

They pulled through the front gates and took a little dirt path that led to the stables, where Sebastian unhooked the horses.

"Here, sir, let me take care of them," Raine interjected, taking the reins from Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian watched as the boy led the horses to their stables to fed and water them. Not only that, he brushed them down, all the while talking to them in a gentle voice; telling them that they had done a good job and that it was time to have a good rest. When Raine finished with the horses he walked over to stand in front of him.

"Where's the master?" He asked.

"This way," Sebastian answered.

* * *

Raine followed Sebastian out of the stables and towards a wooden door that was placed at the back right-hand corner of the mansion. He guessed it was the servant's entryway, that or the door led to the kitchen. And speaking of kitchens he noticed the gnawing hunger in his stomach at that moment, which caused his stomach to growl rather loudly. A blush swept over his cheeks as Sebastian looked down at him.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in three days at least," he mumbled.

He still wasn't even sure how long he'd been out.

"It's quite alright."

Sebastian opened the door and allowed him to enter first. The door had led to the servant's dining room. He looked around curiously, taking in everything.

"This way Raine. We must go see the young master first."

Raine jumped in surprise and looked to see that Sebastian was already leaving the room. Quickly he ran to catch up.

'_Young master? Oh, god, I hope the master isn't some snotty-nosed brat.'_ He thought to himself as he followed the lean, black form of the Phantomhive butler through a hall of mazes.

He sure hoped he could memorize the layout of this place; or he was doomed, but since he had an okay memory he figured he'd at least fair decently. Sniffing he noted that place smelled of sweets, tea leaves, and…dog?

"…Um, Sebastian…does the young master have a dog?"

Sebastian looked back at him as he was behind the butler, he flinched at the annoyed look in those red eyes.

"No the dog doesn't belong to anyone here. It was a stray that we picked up, but he only listens to me. So I guess I have to go back on what I said and say he belongs to me," Sebastian growled softly.

Raine instantly knew what was hidden between the lines and giggled. "You like cats don't you, sir?"

Silence was his answer and he giggled even more. He was already starting to like this place. A little dreary looking, but nonetheless he liked it. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts to even realize that Sebastian had stopped at a tall oak door. Nope, instead he bumped into him to bounce off. The raven-haired butler didn't even bother move from the collusion, just stood there and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if he found what just happened highly amusing. Then the butler knocked on the door.

"Young master, I've brought a new servant for you to inspect."

"Enter."A slightly deep voice bid.

Raine suddenly became very nervous as he watched Sebastian turn the door knob to push the door gently open. Skittishly following Sebastian into the room he hid behind the tall man, scared of facing this _young master_.

"Well, where is he?" The same voice asked; annoyance dripped from every syllable like melted chocolate.

Without a second word Sebastian's back disappeared from his view to reveal a lean looking man with short blue-gray hair with a sapphire blue eye, the other was hidden by a black eye-patch. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt with wide arms under a deep green vest, but that was all he could see since the man sat at a desk. Sebastian bowed with a hand over his heart, so this was the "_young master_"; Raine took the silent advice and did a simple bow to stay like that.

"I would like to work here for you, master," he said in a strong confident voice, though he wasn't all that sure how he should address the man.

He didn't know how long he stood there staring at the floor, but his back was starting to ache.

Actually all the pain he forgot about was coming back to him, crashing on him like a wave. He could feel the wounds on his back open and he ground his teeth, trying not to breathe heavily. That's when he saw a pair a booted feet enter his eyesight, but he didn't dare look up.

"Look at me."

He straightened his back and looked at the master of the house. That navy colored orb gazed at him long and hard, scrutinizing him. After what seemed like eternity the man sighed.

"You can stay. Sebastian clean him up and get him out of those rags," the man ordered.

"Yes, my lord. This way little one."

Raine looked back at Sebastian who was already at the door to the master. He bowed again.

"Thank you kindly, sir. You won't regret your decision."

It was then that the world seemed to spin and his legs gave out from beneath him. The last he saw was the floor flying up to meet him, then darkness.

* * *

**A/n**: The song that Raine sings is the English translation of "_Life_" by Yui, just so you know. I was listening to the Japanese when I realized that the beat was like the galloping of horse's hooves in a way. Heh, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**: It feels so weird that I've gotten out three chapters of this story within just a few days. Argh…so many stories to keep up with! (falls out of chair twitching) Will I make it?

**Revival Of A Broken Soul**

**Chapter 3**

He awoke to the sound of hushed voices.

"All those cuts, do you think…."

"Who knows, he may just be someone who gets in fights."

"He seems too nice for that though, Baldo."

"Shut up, Finny, you're just too nice."

There were mumbled curses before a familiar voice interrupted. "Don't you two have something to do besides stand there and gossip like a couple of old ladies?"

Raine sat up, opening his eyes to see three people standing next to where he lay; Sebastian was scolding a tall blond man and a shorter, younger man with strawberry blond hair. They had their heads down as if they were five-years-old. He giggled softly, alerting the men to his conscious state.

"Ah, Raine, you gave us quite a scare when you passed out. Young master was so worried. He'll be happy to know you're awake. In fact Baldoroy, Finnian, go tell this news to the young master."

The two quickly ran off, a skip in there step. Sebastian turned back to Raine who looked up at him.

"How lon-"

"You've been asleep for two days. But in that time, we've cared for and treated you're injuries. Can you stand? We must get you cleaned up."

Raine nodded and slowly got out of bed; gingerly putting his weight on his legs as he stood. Swaying slightly he took a step, trying to get himself used to walking again. He felt like such an infant tottering around like he was. He glanced at Sebastian who was gazing at him intently, as if waiting for something to happen. That's when he felt a forbidden urge. With explosive force he sneezed and was tipped off balance to fall on his rear. For a second Raine looked at his bare feet, bewildered by the quickness of his fall. How had that happened so quickly? It was as if he had lost precious moments of his life, which wasn't something new when he thought about it.

"Angh! Angh!"

A sigh escaped Sebastian's lips at the sound and Raine looked up at him with a puzzled expression. It was then that a tall, pale man burst into the room; his shoulder length hair was white and messy and his expressive eyes were blood red. He wore simple clothes of black slacks, a white long-sleeve button-up, and a black vest. There were no shoes on his feet however. Raine heard Sebastian growl at the man as said man crouched before him, panting like a dog.

"Pluto, you're supposed to stay outside."

The dog-man, Pluto whined and lowered his head, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

No, there would be none of that. Raine reached out and ran his fingers through that long white hair, petting Pluto, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hey there, Pluto. You're a good boy aren't you? Come here, Pluto." Raine beckoned.

Pluto promptly scooted over to him to allow him to continue praising and petting him.

Sebastian stared down at Raine. He was shocked to see that Pluto had listened to the young man. It was a known fact in the Phantomhive mansion that Pluto only obeyed him, since of course he was a demon and so was Pluto. There was definitely something special about Raine; something so familiar that it escaped him like a summer's breeze. He wished desperately that he could put his finger on it.

"Come Raine, we must clean you up and get you into clothes. This way."

The chestnut haired man looked up at him with a little smile that seemed to hide so much sadness as he nodded and stood with the help of Pluto. Together the group of three walked down the hall, up some stairs, then down another hall till they stopped in front of a closed door that looked like all the rest. Opening the door he walked inside, followed by the devil-dog and new comrade. A gasp behind him made him look back at Raine, whose eyes were as wide as the dinner plates. He smiled.

"This will be your room. This way to the bathroom."

"I get a bathroom?"

He merely nodded the answer to the question and continued to the bathroom, where Raine obtained the look like he was about to pass out as his hand went to his heart. With Pluto sitting crouched at the bathroom door, Sebastian proceeded to take the pathetic rags from Raine's person as he ran warm water in the tub. Raine looked suspiciously at the water and shrank back slightly. Sebastian noticed the reaction out of the corner of his eye.

'_So this boy has had bad memories concerning water?'_

"Raine what's wrong?" He asked.

Pluto whined and Raine smiled at him to calm him. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

'_But your eyes say otherwise. They say don't hurt me. I think it's a good thing I found you.'_

Without being told Raine got in the tub hesitantly to sit down, his whole body tense as if expecting someone to grab him by the shoulders and push him under the water to hold him there. Sebastian sighed and began to wash the boy, but was pushed away.

"I can do it myself, thank you," Raine growled at him.

Sebastian stood. "I shall leave you to it then." He walked out and noticed that Pluto had turned to follow him.

"Wait, Pluto. Stay here with me, please."

Sebastian watched Pluto turn again and disappear into the bathroom. So the boy would trust that beast, huh. He had the feeling that the boy, though he was a good actor, was not very trusting of others. Which told him his life was not that good, but it made him curious on how the boy was able to hold a mere stick as if he was an expert swordsman. Walking over to the closet he pulled out a white long-sleeve button-up shirt, a black vest and black capris to go and place them on the bed. He heard splashing coming from the bathroom.

"Angh!" Pluto cheered.

Sebastian growled. Oh how he hated that mutt.

"Mr. Sebastian, sir…is it okay if Pluto shares the room with me? I'd hate to see him out in the cold," Raine's voice asked.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly before Pluto peeked around the corner. The action was mimicked by Raine, whose long light chestnut hair fell into his eyes, blinding him; he blew it out of his face.

"Yes, I suppose that's okay. As long as he stays out of my way he can stay inside," Sebastian finally concluded.

Raine smiled widely and pulled Pluto into a headlock hug.

"ANGH!" Pluto cheered.

Sebastian forced a smile as Raine came striding over towards him, a fluffy white towel around his waist. Now that he was clean of the dirt and grime of London's streets, the bruises on his frail looking body were more prominent; stark against his pale skin. How was the boy able to deal with such pain and still remain sane? It was like he was a demon himself to handle such agony with a smile. And come to think of agony, Raine's arm or leg should've broke from a fall like that, but here he was walking around perfectly fine. As if nothing had happened to him. Who was this boy?

"Now if I can cut your hair before you get dressed?"

Raine looked up at him with that odd colored eye of his. "Okay."

He turned his back to Sebastian and stood there, waiting. Sebastian glanced over at Pluto who was watching everything with keen eyes; watching as if ready to pounce on Sebastian if anything seemed to bother Raine. Picking up a pair of scissors that lay nearby he began to cut Raine's waist length hair. When it was just below his ears Sebastian moved to cut his bangs, but Raine flinched away.

"Can I keep my hair to where it covers my left eye?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, but nodded as he cut the bangs how Raine instructed them to be.

"There you go Raine," he said when he finished cutting.

Raine strode away to look in a mirror, inspecting his new hair-cut from all sides. "I like it."

He turned to look at Sebastian with a wide smile. "Thank you."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll come in search for you come suppertime which will be around six this evening."

Raine nodded back at him.

"Okay, I'll just wander around then, to get used to the mansion."

Sebastian smiled and left without a word, closing the door behind him he quietly listened; hoping to find out more about this boy.

"Pluto, this is the happiest I've ever been. My life was hell before Mister Sebastian found me. Every evening I would be on the verge of death because of my father. The scent of blood always clung to me and the neighborhood children always beat me, saying I was a bastard; which I think I am. I don't deserve to be here…."

The words were swallowed by sobs and Sebastian walked away.

'_So he had been abused throughout his life. That's why he knows how to hold a stick like a sword. He had to defend himself somehow.'_


End file.
